It is a technical problem to make a precise bearing in the handle (aka temple) of glasses or eyewear along which the sliding mechanism for closing of temples will longitudinally move. This problem is even more emphasized when the glasses are generally manufactured from the milled plastic or similar materials, because, at materials with lower-quality material characteristics, it occurs the wearing of the bearing and appearance of the unacceptable and unwanted movements of the temples in comparison to the front part (aka frame front).
The technical problem is to do the milling of the bearing of the mechanism slider in any material if the depth of the milling is significantly higher than the diameter of the mill with which the bearing of the temple slider is done.
The technical problem is to do the compression of the tension spring in the assembling phase.
The technical problem is fixing the end of the spring with the temple in its inner part.
The technical problem is to make a reliable and affordable stop for the movement of the sliding mechanism in the temple of the glasses which would limit the movement of the sliders to all of the positions of the temple, and that the assembly of the stop is quick and efficient.
The technical problem is to make a sliding mechanism and avoid any mechanical processing such as milling, because the width of the channel is small in comparison to the depth of the channel, the price of such processing is very high and it is basically an unacceptable way of manufacture of the mechanism of the flexible hinge.
The technical problem is to make glasses that will have a possibility of vertical movement of the temples in relation to the frame front and the possibility of the flexible opening of these temples from the position when the temples are closed up to the position of the maximum opening of the temple, which basically means the circular movement of the temple in all of its positions in relation to the frame front.
The technical problem is to make glasses in the way that vertical movement of the temples in relation to the frame fronts is possible only with an application of a force and that the mechanism of the flexible hinge automatically brings back the temple to the starting position.
The technical problem is to provide a possibility of vertical movement of the temple with the application of the force and the automatic return to the starting position without the application of the force in all the positions of the temple in relation to the frame front.
The technical problem is to make a mechanism which will cost as less as possible and assure that the assembly of the mechanism in the temple and to the frame front is fast, reliable and economical.
The technical problem is to avoid any extra work in the final assembly such as oiling, registration of the faulty incumbency of the temple onto the frame front, regulation of the strength of the bolt tension around which the temple rotates.
The technical problem is to make a reliable and strong mechanism for temple closing and that all the parts of the mechanism are placed into the temple and the frame front, and ultimately invisible.
The technical problem is to enable manufacturers of the glasses, who use materials which cannot be heated or glued, to efficiently build my mechanism into any sort of material.
The technical problem is to make a mechanical stop for the movement of the sliding element and in that way prevent damage of the spring due to the excessive tension.
The technical problem is to mount the slider of the mechanism which is connected to the tension spring to the frame front fast and in the process of the serial manufacture.
The applicant does not know if there is a flexible hinge which has a possibility of the circular movement and automatic return to the starting position, no matter from which position the rotation of the temple starts comparing to the frame front, and that the price is far lower than prices of all the other hinges with the similar technical characteristics. There is not a flexible mechanism which uses the tension spring and that the spring is, at the same time, already compressed or stretched up to the point from which it will start operating in the phase of the opening and closing of the temple.
The patent application BAP 112839A of Feb. 3, 2011 describes the way of the assembly of the spring into the temple of the glasses and its compression up to the point from which it will start operating during the opening and closing of the temple.
There are four basic reasons which caused the product subject to this application not to find its way to the market. The first reason is inability to mill such a deep bearing in the plastic, aluminum and titanium. The second reason is the way in which the fixed end of the spring is fixed to the temple of the glasses because it means making another hole in the temple and putting another bolt. The third reason is the very high price of the milling slider mechanism. The forth reason is the inability to make a precise bearing for the sliding mechanism because the bearing is done in the same material as is the temple, so the possibility for a mistake is huge due to the more factors. Also, the bearing of the sliding mechanism was exposed to wearing due to the longitudinal movement of the sliding mechanism in the bearing of the temple.